Persona 4: Reach Out To The Truth
by Koa Eton Anatole
Summary: When Akemi Kanzaki stepped foot in the town of Inaba to live with her uncle and cousin for a year, she did not expect to awaken to the power of Persona and got involved in a serial kidnapping and murder case.
1. Chapter 1

Inside an unknown area filled with a thick and dense fog, an ebony black limousine is currently driving through it without any trouble while the entire interior of the limousine is velvet blue in colour and quite luxurious.

Sitting on the right side of the couch in the limousine was a quite handsome pale-skinned, platinum blonde-haired (which is tied up into a ponytail) man with his eyes closed and wearing an elegant-looking, long sleeve, velvet blue shirt with a black vest over it, long blue trousers and black shoes on his feet and a thick black book on his lap while sitting nearby the man on another couch at the front of the limousine was a bizarre-looking, white-haired elderly man with a long nose, pointed ears with his gloved hands clasped together under his nose and his eyes closed as well and wearing a black suit and tie before the elderly man and the man opened their eyes (which is huge and bloodshot on the elderly man and yellow eyes on the man) and glance at the fair-skinned, long silver-haired (which is tied up in a braided style behind her) girl sitting on a chair with her eyes closed and wearing a short sleeve white blouse, knee length dark grey shorts and matching shoes on her feet before the girl groaned lightly and opened her eyes (which matched her hair) and glance in surprise and confusion at the elderly man and the young man sitting in front of her and at the fact that they're in a limousine.

"…Welcome to the Velvet Room." greeted the elderly man politely to the girl after she woke up before he chuckle slightly."Ah… it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny… My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Added the elderly man named Igor to the girl. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter – it is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter."

" _Velvet Room and contract? What is this elderly man talking about? Is this a dream or something?_ " thought the girl in more confusion in her mind.

"It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then… why don't you introduce yourself?" asked Igor.

"Huh, uh… My name is Akemi Kanzaki." replied the girl named Akemi Kanzaki to Igor.

"Hm… I see. Now then, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" said Igor as he smiled widely at Akemi before he raised and swung his left arm above the blue round table in front of him, causing a bright flash of light to appear on the table before it fade away to reveal a deck of cards on it.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" asked Igor.

"Not really." replied Akemi as she shake her head.

Igor gave another smile to Akemi as he waved his hands above the cards and caused them to move and formed into a hexagon formation. "Each reading in done with the same cards, yet the result is always different… Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" chuckle Igor before he reach toward the card on his left and turned it over and both Igor and Akemi saw that the card shows a black and red tower being struck and broke apart by lightning with a guy and a girl falling down from it and the background is dull yellow and orange in colour.

"Hm… the Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…" said Igor before he reach toward the other card on his right, turned it over and Akemi saw that the second card shows a yellow crescent moon with a face on it and the background is light green in colour. "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'… very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… if the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

" _The more he talks, the more confused I get._ " thought Akemi in even more confusion in her mind as she watched Igor waved his arm to make the cards disappear.

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." said Igor before he turned to glance at the man (who's still staring silently at Akemi) sitting near him. "This is Casnar. He is a resident of this place, like myself."

"Greetings, miss Akemi. My name is Casnar and I am here to accompany you through your journey."said the young man named Casnar to Akemi.

"Uh, yeah. It's nice to meet you, Casnar-san." greeted Akemi as she nodded to Casnar.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…" said Igor to Akemi before she felt drowsy, close her eyes and fell back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

" _What a weird dream I just had about meeting two peculiar people named Igor and Casnar in a freaking limousine and about them telling me about some mystery and misfortune thing that I'm about to encounter at my destination."_ thought Akemi in slight confusion in her mind after she woke up, look around and saw that she's still sitting with the other passengers in the train that's heading to Yasogami before she let out a small sigh as she think back about her usual situation of going from one place to another before she had the dream.

" _Once again I'm going to another school in another different place and living with another different relative, an uncle from my mother side of the family due to my parents busy with their work overseas. Still, what I dream about is both confusing and worrying."_ added Akemi even more in her mind before she take out her phone to see the message that her uncle had sent to her an hour ago.

" _Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4PM."_

 _"We will arrival at the Yasogami terminal in a few minutes. Passengers headed for Inaba City and Yasoinaba Station, please move to the other side of the platform."_ _announced a male voice from the train's intercom above Akemi, who closed and put her phone back into her pocket before she stood up and picked up her duffel bag lying on the seat next to her then she leave the train with the other passengers, stepped into another train that'll take her to Yasoinaba as she find a seat, sat down and put her bag down on the seat next to her again._

After a while of Akemi sitting in the train that takes her and a few passengers to Yasoinaba station in Inaba city, the train entered a dark tunnel and as Akemi slowly close her eyes, a sudden vision of Igor and Casnar flash through her mind, which make her opened her eyes in surprise just as the train exited the tunnel, arrived and stopped in Yasoinaba station a few minutes later before Akemi stood up, picked up her duffel bag again and stepped out of the train into the station.

" _How quiet this place is, as expected of a town far from big cities."_ thought Akemi as she looked at the quiet town around her.

"Hey! Over here!" a man's voice suddenly called out to Akemi, which make her turned her head to look and saw a tan-skinned, short black-haired, dark brown-eyed, middle-aged man wearing a dark grey button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows while holding his jacket behind his back, a red necktie around his neck, long black trousers and brown shoes on his feet and a fair-skinned, short brown-haired (twin-tailed style), same dark brown-eyed little girl wearing a long sleeve white, pink and maroon knee-length dress, white socks and brown shoes on her feet standing near a car before she walked down the steps to approach and stop in front of them both.

" _Looks like these two must be my uncle and cousin."_ thought Akemi in her mind.

"Well, you're more prettier in person than in your photo." said the middle-aged man as he hold out his hand toward Akemi for a handshake (which she shook hands with him) before he introduced himself to her. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother… and that about sums it up."

"It's nice to meet you." said Akemi politely to the man and her uncle named Ryotaro Dojima (which make him smiled and scratch the back of his head a little).

"Heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before when you're still a baby, you know." said Dojima before he looked down at the little girl hiding behind him and he gently pushed her in front of Akemi. "This here's my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin." added Dojima to both Akemi and the little girl named Nanako (who's nervously looking down, unable to bring herself to glance at Akemi).

" _Aw, she's cute when she's being shy. Looks like I've to reassured her a little so that she won't be so shy around me."_ thought Akemi as she squat down to Nanako's height and glance at her. "Hello, Nanako. It's nice to meet you." greeted Akemi softly to Nanako.

"Ah… Um… Hello!" stammer Nanako even more nervously to Akemi before she quickly turned and went behind her father again.

"What're you so shy around your cousin for?" chuckle Dojima as he looked at her again behind him (while Akemi stood up from her squatting), which make Nanako hit his back with an embarrassed/anger look on her face. "Ow, hahaha." chuckle Dojima again before he glance back at Akemi. "Well then… let's get going. My car's over there."

Akemi nodded to Dojima before he and Nanako turned and walked toward the car parked nearby them and when Akemi was about to follow them, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry for bumping into you." said Akemi, apologizing to the person that she bumped into and she saw that the person turns out to be a pale-skinned, short black-haired, green-eyed unfriendly-looking girl wearing a sleeveless white shirt with various safety pins, a black and red checkered skirt with a black belt and a fancy-looking golden buckle which resemble a heart with wings around her waist, elbow-length black and red stripe fingerless gloves on her arms, knee-length black and white stripe socks and long black heeled boots on her feet, a black necktie and a special-looking red choker with a lock on it around her collar and neck.

"It's fine and you dropped this." said the girl as she picked up and hold out a piece of paper to Akemi.

"Thank you." said Akemi as she walked toward the girl and take the paper from her.

"Whatever. All I did was pick it up." said the girl flatly to Akemi before she turned and walked away.

" _She must be one of those tsundere type of girl."_ thought Akemi as she watch the girl walked away until she's out of her sight.

"Hey, what's wrong? Come on and get in the car!" Dojima called out to Akemi, which jolted her a little before she turned around, get into Dojima's car before he started the car and drove away from the station toward and into Inaba.

XXXX

 **A few minutes later…**

"Dad, I need to use the restroom." said Nanako as she glance at Dojima while tugging on the sleeve of his shirt with her hand.

"You do, huh? Then let's stop by the gas station in the Central shopping district for a while because it had restrooms there." said Dojima as he nodded to Nanako before he drove and stopped inside the gas station, turned off the car and he, Nanako and Akemi got out of the car.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" said a gas station attendant as he approach and stopped in front of Dojima and they started talking while Nanako looked around for the restroom, saw that it's in the back and quickly went toward it just as Dojima's done talking to the attendant, turned and walked off to have a smoke.

"Are you in high school?" asked the attendant as he glance at Akemi.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." replied Akemi as she glance and nodded to the attendant.

"Does it surprise a city girl to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be handing out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now." the attendant told Akemi as he walked a bit closer to her. "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." added the attendant as he hold out his hand to Akemi for a handshake, which make her glance slightly warily at his hand before she shook hands with him.

"I'm done." said Nanako as she came back from the restroom.

"Oh, I should get back to work." said the attendant as the return of Nanako reminded him of his job and he quickly left to do his job.

After the attendant left, both Akemi and Nanako glance at each other in silence before a sudden throbbing sensation struck inside Akemi's head and make her winced and clutched her head with her left hand.

"…Are you okay? Did you get carsick? Because you don't look too good…" asked Nanako concernly to Akemi.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern, Nanako-chan." said Akemi reassuringly to Nanako. " _Guess I'm more dizzy and exhausted than I thought after the long trip…"_ added Akemi in her mind before Dojima came back after he's done smoking.

"What's wrong? You okay?" asked Dojima concernly to Akemi as well.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all, uncle." replied Akemi reassuringly to Dojima as well.

"That's understandable since you just had a long trip from the city to this town. Why not take a little walk around to get some fresh air? Just let me know when you're ready to go, Akemi." suggested Dojima to Akemi, who nodded before she do as he suggested and take a walk around the central shopping district, briefly talk to a few people, look and memorized the various shops in the district (which is Daidara workshop, Marukyu Tofu, Shiroku store and a bookshop) until she's done then she went back to the gas station where Dojima and Nanako were waiting for her and they get in the car and drove away from the central shopping district.

XXXX

 **Another few minutes later…**

" _So this is the place where I'll be staying for the year with my uncle and cousin, huh? It looks small, simple and feels warm and cozy."_ thought Akemi as she glance at the two-storey wooden and brick style house (after Dojima drove to his house, turned off the engine before they step out of the car) while Dojima open the door and both he and Nanako stepped into the house.

Akemi then went in after them, saw that the interior of the house only consists of a living room (which had a long black couch, a wooden table surrounded with four purple zabuton with tatami mats under it, and a small television facing the table in the corner of the room) and a dining room (that had a kitchen table and four chairs with a toaster, a small panda plushie, some newspapers and other documents stacked on the corner of the table, a cabinet filled with plates, cups, pots, pans, spices and others and a fridge decorated with some childish drawings, stickers and magnetic alphabets on it) and is quite clean before she turned to her right and went up the stairs to where her room is, went in and saw several sealed boxes filled with her necessary items is inside before she put her duffel bag down on the small couch in her room, proceed to unpack her stuffs until she's done then she left her room, went down and joined her uncle and cousin for dinner.

XXXX

 **Evening, in the living room in the Dojima's household…**

"Alright, let's pop open these cans of drinks and have a toast." said Dojima to both Akemi and Nanako (who nodded to him) before they opened their cans of drinks, drank a little before putting them down next to their plates of sushi on the wooden table before he glance at Akemi.

"So… your mom and dad are busy as always… they're working overseas, was it?" asked Dojima.

"Yes, they are as usual, uncle." replied Akemi.

"I see and I'm not surprise. Listen, I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents overseas jobs… it's rough being a kid. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. Even more so since you're a girl and Nanako will be more comfortable around you. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home." said Dojima softly to Akemi.

"Ok and thank you for your kindness." said Akemi as she nodded again to Dojima.

"C'mon, there's no need to be so formal. Look, you're making Nanako all tense." said Dojima as he and Nanako gave small smiles to Akemi.

"Well, anyway… let's eat." said Dojima to both Akemi and Nanako and as they picked up their chopsticks and about to eat, the sound of a phone ringing came from inside Dojima's right pants pocket. "Ugh… who's calling at this hour?" grumbled Dojima as he put down his chopsticks, take out his phone and answer it as he stand up and turned away from them and the table. "…Dojima speaking. Yeah? I see… So, where is it? Uh huh… all right, I'm on my way. Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze…" said Dojima as he ended the call and turned around to glance slightly apologetically at both Akemi and Nanako. "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. You two will help each other out, okay?"

"…Okay." said Nanako sadly to Dojima as she stood up from the zabuton she's sitting on.

"Understood." said Akemi as she nodded again to Dojima (who nodded back before he turned and walked toward the front door and they heard the sound of raining outside).

"Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!?" Dojima called out to Nanako.

"I already brought it in!" Nanako called back to him.

"…All right. Well, I'm off." Dojima called back to Nanako before she and Akemi heard him closing the door then the sound of car engine starting before it fade away as Dojima drove away from the house.

After Dojima's gone, Nanako sat back down and turned on the television with the remote on the table and both she and Akemi saw a weather forecast announcing that it's going to be raining a lot for the next few days.

"… Let's eat." said Nanako meekly to Akemi before she picked up her chopsticks and began eating her plate of sushi.

" _This is awkward. I think I better strike a conversation with her. But what should I talk about with her? … Oh, I know!"_ thought Akemi concernly in her mind about Nanako before she decided to talk to her. "So, what does your dad do, Nanako-chan?" asked Akemi.

"He… investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. My dad's a detective." replied Nanako.

"Oh. He's a detective, huh?" said Akemi with a slight surprise look on her face.

The next second, the same news report about a city council secretary named Taro Namatame having an alleged relationship with a female reporter named Mayumi Yamano while his wife, Misuzu Hiiragi revealed to the news station that she'll likely pursue damages. As for Mayumi Yamano herself, all of her televised appearances on TV have been cancelled and she have to remain off the air until the alleged relationship fiasco is resolved.

" _They're still showing it on TV? Don't they have anything better to show?"_ thought Akemi as she scowled at the news report.

"…This is boring." said Nanako as she press a button on the remote to change the channel, which showed her and Akemi a commercial for a place called Junes before a little tune near the end of the Junes commercial played out and caused Nanako to sing along with it. "…Aren't you going to eat?" asked Nanako to Akemi after she's done singing, which make Akemi winced a little before she and Nanako ate and finish their dinner, bring the dishes to the sink, washed and dry the dishes together then put them away in the cabinet before they bade good night to each other, went to their rooms and change into their pajamas before they bring out their futons and fell asleep.

XXXX

 **In an unknown, foggy area…**

When Akemi opened her eyes, she gasped and widened her eyes in surprise and shock when she looked around and saw that she's standing on a red and black pathway, wearing the same clothes she wore before she change into her pajamas while surrounded by thick and dense fog.

" _What the? Where am I now? I can't see anything else in the fog except the pathway that I'm standing on. Looks like I've no choice but to walked forward down the pathway and find a way out of this foggy place."_ thought Akemi concernly in her mind before she run forward down the pathway in search of a way out. As Akemi run a certain distance, she suddenly heard an unknown voice spoke out to her and stopped running.

" _Do you seek the truth…?_ "

"Who's there?" Akemi called out to the voice, didn't received any answers and resumed running down the pathway. After another few minutes of running, Akemi stopped when she heard the same unknown voice speaking to her again from up ahead.

" _If it's truth you desire, come and find me…_ "

"Alright then." said Akemi as she resumed running until she reached and stopped in front of a large red and black stripe, square-shaped door, slowly raised and pressed her hand against the door and it opened for her before she went in.

After Akemi stepped through the door, she suddenly found herself in a fighter position, holding a short sword in her left hand and staring at a strange and transparent figure of a person in the fog.

" _Why and when did I have a sword and why can't I see whoever the person is in front of me?"_ thought Akemi in shock and confusion in her mind about the sword in her hand and the person in front of her.

" _So… you are the one pursuing me. Hmhmhm… try all you like…_ " said the unknown person mockingly to Akemi, who charge forward while raising and swinging her sword down on the person and slash the person.

" _Hmm… it seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…_ " said the person to Akemi, who stay where she is this time, raised her right hand to grab and crush an invisible card in her hand and used Zio skill on the person. " _I see… indeed, you possess an interesting quality…_ _But… you will not catch me so easily… if what you seek is 'truth', then your search will be even harder…_ " added the person smugly to Akemi before the person cast a spell (Bewildering Fog) to make the fog around them both much more thicker than before and Akemi couldn't see the person or anything else.

" _Everyone sees what they want to… and the fog only deepens…_ " said the person even more mockingly to Akemi, who charge forward to attack the person several times but her attacks were unable to connect.

 _"…Will we meet again…? At a place other than here… hmhm… I look forward to it…_ " said the person smugly to Akemi before she felt her eyelids started to get heavy and she fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day…**

The voice of Nanako calling Akemi to wake up and have breakfast outside her room woke her up from her slumber before she quickly got out of her futon, left her room for a bath before going back to her room to put on her Yasogami uniform then she grab her bag, left her room again and went downstairs while putting aside the weird dream she had last night.

Once Akemi's downstairs, she saw that Nanako is putting a plate of sunny side-up eggs, toasts and bacons on the table next to a glass of milk (with another plate of sunny side-up eggs, toasts and bacons and another glass of milk opposite hers) in the kitchen.

"Good morning." greeted Nanako when she noticed that Akemi's in the kitchen with her.

"Good morning, Nanako-chan." Akemi greeted back to Nanako before she walked toward and sat down at the table opposite Nanako.

"Okay, let's eat." said Nanako.

"Yeah but before that, where's your father and did you do all these cooking by yourself?" asked Akemi.

"He already left for work because there was some kind of trouble and won't be back. And yes, I do all these cooking by myself. But I can only cooked sunny-side up eggs, bacons and toasts in the morning." replied Nanako with a nod of her head.

"Is that so? What a dutiful girl you are, Nanako-chan." said Akemi approvingly to Nanako (who blush a little at her compliment).

"T-Thank you." said Nanako thankfully to Akemi before they began eating their breakfast.

"You're starting school today, right?" asked Nanako after they're done eating their breakfast.

"Yes, I am." replied Akemi as she nodded to Nanako.

"My school's on the way, so… let's go together." said Nanako as she smiled at Akemi.

"Of course, Nanako-chan. Now why don't you go get your bag while I do the washing?" said Akemi, smiling back at Nanako before she picked up the plates and cups and bring them to the sink to wash them while Nanako nodded, left the kitchen and went into her room to get her school bag.

Once Akemi's done in washing and drying the plates and cups, she put them back in a cabinet before she grab her bag and an umbrella and left the house with Nanako. Both Akemi and Nanako walked on for the next few minutes until they arrived and stop in a grassy plain that had a hill to their right and a staircase leading down to a flowing river to their left before Nanako turned to glance at Akemi.

"This is the Samegawa flood plain. And you keep going straight from here." explained Nanako as she raised and pointed her finger forward, which Akemi could see several other students holding umbrellas above their heads is heading toward a school building in the distance.

"I see. Thanks for telling me about it, Nanako-chan." said Akemi thankfully to Nanako (who smiled and nodded back before she turned around).

"My school's this way. Bye!" Nanako bade farewell to Akemi before she began to walk back the way they came from.

"Yeah, goodbye." Akemi bade farewell to Nanako as she watched her walk away before she walked forward.

As Akemi walked on until she's in an intersection in front of the school, she suddenly heard the sound of squeaking behind her, stopped and turned to look and saw a slightly tan-skinned, short slightly unkempt light brown-haired, brown-eyed male student holding an umbrella above him and riding a yellow bicycle (which is the source of the squeaking sound) left and right past her until he unfortunately crashed and had his groin part hit by a tall electricity pole near a spot where people threw their garbages.

" _Oh, how terrible and I feel sorry for him, whoever he is."_ thought Akemi as she winced in worry and sympathy at the injured male student (who's groaning in pain while holding his groin and slightly jumping up and down) before she quickly look away, walked past him and approach and stopped in front of the opened main gates of Yasogami High, the school that she'll be attending for the year.

" _So this is the Yasogami High school that I'll be attending for the year, huh? This one sticks out but it's a much better and cleaner school, unlike some of my previous schools in the city before my parents told me to come here. I hope that I'll have a good student life here in Yasogami high."_ thought Akemi as she take a thorough look at the school building before she quickly went into the school then went to find the faculty office to see who her homeroom teacher is before finding where her class is.

XXXX

 **A few minutes later, in class 2-2…**

Some of the male and female students inside the classroom were talking amongst themselves as they stand or sit while others were quiet or taking naps on their desks after they came to school and entered their classroom.

"Ugh, talk about bad luck… The homeroom here is Morooka, isn't it?" groaned a male student with a grimace look on his face as he sat in his seat to another male student and a female student standing in front of him.

"Yeah, it's King Moron alright… Which means we get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for a _whole_ year. How _joyful…_ " complain the second male student sarcastically to the first male student and female student.

"Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class!" said the female student excitedly to the two male students.

"Seriously? A new student transferring from the city to this place?" said the sitting male student curiously to the female student (who nodded to him).

"Really? A guy or a girl?" said the standing male student curiously to the female student as well.

"I hope it's a girl!" said the sitting male student with a smirk on his face before the female student could say anything.

"What makes you think that it'll be a girl? What if it's a guy?" scoffed the standing male student.

"Is that so? Then I bet you 500 yen that it'll be girl!" said the sitting male student defiantly to him.

"Alright, you're on!" said the standing male student, accepting the bet.

"Guys…" sighed the female student as she pinch the bridge of her nose.

Meanwhile, a slightly tan-skinned, short light brown-haired, brown-eyed female student wearing a long sleeve green-coloured, yellow stripe blazer with 3 badges pinned on where her heart is, short black skirt, short white socks and black shoes on her feet and a fair-skinned, long black-haired, black-eyed female student wearing a long sleeve red-coloured blazer, short black skirt, thigh high black socks and black shoes on her feet and a red hairband were listening in on their conversation about the transfer student before they glance at each other then the short brown-haired girl glance at the short brown-haired guy lying face-down on his desk behind her.

"A transfer student from the city… Just like you, huh, Yosuke?" said the short brown-haired girl to the short brown-haired guy named Yosuke. "…Huh? You look dead today?" asked the short brown-haired girl when she noticed him lying face-down on his desk.

"Yeah, um… I don't wanna talk about it…" said Yosuke in a pained tone of voice to her.

"What's with him?" said the short brown-haired girl as she glance in confusion at the long black-haired girl sitting in front of her.

"Who knows?" said the long black-haired girl as she shake her head at the short brown-haired girl before she, the short brown-haired girl and the rest of the students heard the sound of the door sliding open and causing them to fell silent and turned to look and they saw their homeroom teacher (a slightly tan-skinned, short black-haired, brown-eyed and huge buck teeth man wearing a complete dark blue stripe suit over a white shirt with a square pattern yellow necktie around his neck, white socks and brown shoes on his feet) AKA, King Moron and the new transfer student, Akemi Kanzaki walked into the class and toward his desk and he stopped in front of his desk while Akemi stopped next to him.

"Alright, shut your traps and take your seats now, all of you!" snapped the teacher quite loudly and harshly to the students while Akemi turned around and picked up a chalk to write her name on the blackboard (and rolled her eyes at the teacher snapping at the students while don't mind about the students curious and interest looks at her).

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just cuz it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" said Morooka-sensei as he glared at the students (especially the male students) while raising and slapping his notebook on the desk, which make the female students winced uncomfortably in their seats while the male students scowled in annoyance at him.

" _What's wrong with this teacher? Acting as if these students are going to do the bad things that he's thinking about in that head of his and what he said to them is wrong. It's "pure as the fallen snow" instead of "pure as the drivel snow"."_ thought Akemi as she mentally corrected his words in her mind.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I better introduced this transfer student." said Morooka-sensei as he gestured with his head at Akemi. This pitiful wench got kicked and thrown out from the big city to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. Even so, this doesn't mean that she's a fugitive. So you boys better not get any ideas about making a move on her!" added Morooka-sensei sternly to the students before he glance at her.

"Go on, introduce yourself to the class, girl." said Morooka-sensei.

"Hello, my name is Akemi Kanzaki. Nice to meet you all." said Akemi as she introduced herself and bowed politely to the class.

"Hey, you pervert! Did I just see you ogling her just now!?" snapped Morooka-sensei as he raised and pointed an accusing finger at the male student sitting in front of him and Akemi.

"Huh!? No, I didn't-" said the male student in confusion to Morooka-sensei.

"Don't lie and make excuses to me! I did saw you ogled her, you pervert!" snapped Morooka-sensei even more sternly to the male student.

" _Alright, that does it."_ thought Akemi as she scowled at Morooka-sensei and decided to give him a lecture of her own. "Excuse me, _sensei_. Do you enjoy lecturing and shaming these students that much because you've nothing else to do? Is that the kind of person you are?" said Akemi in stern disapproval to Morooka-sensei, which make him glance at her in disbelief then anger while the students gasped and widened their eyes in shock then awed at her for talking back to him.

"What did you just say to me, wench?" said Morooka-sensei angrily to Akemi.

"You heard me, _sensei._ Or are you getting old or is something wrong with your ears that you can't hear me?" said Akemi as she defiantly crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Why you!" growled Morooka-sensei as he raised his right hand in preparation to slap her but Akemi quickly grab and shake his hand before he could do so.

"Thanks for the handshake, sensei." said Akemi teasingly to Morooka-sensei (which make him gaped in more disbelief at her).

"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" said the short brown-haired girl to Morooka-sensei as she raised her right hand and gestured at the empty seat next to her.

"Huh? Yeah sure." grunted Morooka-sensei as he nodded to the short brown-haired girl then glance at Akemi while stop shaking hands with her. "You hear that? Your seat's over there. So hurry up and get to your seat already, girl!" added Morooka-sensei sternly to Akemi.

"Of course, sensei." said Akemi as she nodded to him before she make her way toward the empty seat next to the short brown-haired girl and sat down next to her.

"He's the worst, huh? Still, that's awesome and ballsy of you to stood up and talk back to him like that. I'm sure you'll have no problem in hanging it there for a year." whisper the short brown-haired girl in awed to Akemi.

"No problem and I'll be fine, thank you very much." whisper Akemi as she smiled at the short brown-haired girl while hearing the other students started gossiping about her.

"See? I told you it's a girl and who's as pretty as Amagi! Now pay up that 500 yen to me because I won the bet!" said the male student smugly to the other male student sitting next to him.

"Aw man! I shouldn't have accept the bet." said the second male student as he reluctantly take out and handed 500 yen over to him.

"But still, sucks for the transfer student to end up in King Moron's class on her first day here…" said a third male student sadly.

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side, no matter how brave you're for standing up and talking back to him. Then again, we're all on the same boat…" said a female student in a slight concern tone of voice.

" _Is that so?"_ thought Akemi to herself as she heard what the other students gossip about around her.

"Shut your traps! I'm taking roll now and I damn well expect all of you to behave and respond in an orderly manner!" snapped Morooka-sensei sternly to the students (which they quickly fell silent) before he began teaching them.

" _And so begins my new life in this class… How wonderful."_ thought Akemi sarcastically in her mind as she let out a small sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Several hours later, after school…**

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow." said Morooka-sensei to the students before he turned and about to leave the classroom while the students began doing their own things like talking. The next second, Morooka-sensei and the students stopped what they're doing when they heard the school intercom started buzzing with an announcement.

 _"Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."_

"Hrnh. You all heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise." said Morooka-sensei as he turned to glance sternly at the students before he turned again and left the classroom.

" _Yeah right. Of course we all know that we shouldn't after that announcement from the intercom. There's no need for you to add in your words."_ thought Akemi as she rolled her eyes a little at Morooka-sensei.

"He's seriously getting on my nerves…" said the brown-haired girl to her friend standing nearby Akemi's desk before they and the rest of the students heard the sound of sirens coming from outside the windows to their left, which caused some male students to stood up from their seats and run toward the windows for a look to no avail due to the thick fog outside.

"Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close? Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin fog…" said the excited male student.

"Yeah, like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy." said the rumor-loving male student.

"Hey, did you two hear? I heard that paparazzi's looking all over the place for that announcer." said the knowledgeable male student.

"Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I hear some guys spotted her at the shopping district." said the rumor-loving student to the knowledgeable student, which make him shook his head before he told the rumor-loving student on where the announcer is.

"Are you serious!?" said the rumor-loving student in surprise to the knowledgeable student before he walked away from him to approach and stopped near the long black-haired girl's desk. "H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something…? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?" asked the rumor-loving student to the long black-haired girl named Yukiko.

"I can't discuss such things." replied Yukiko with a tired look on her face.

"Y-Yeah. I guess not." said the rumor-loving student before he turned and run back to his friend. Soon after he left, the short brown-haired girl approach and stopped near Yukiko's desk.

"Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?" sighed the short brown-haired girl to Yukiko.

"There's no telling." said Yukiko.

"I shoulda left before the announcement came on…" sighed the brown-haired girl again before she asked Yukiko a question. "By the way, didja try what I told you to try the other day?"

"Hm? Try what?" said Yukiko in confusion to the brown-haired girl.

"You know… that thing about rainy nights…" said the brown-haired girl.

"Oh, you mean that "thing"… No, not yet, sorry." said Yukiko apologetically to the brown-haired girl.

" _I wonder what is the "thing" on rainy nights that they're talking about…"_ thought Akemi with a pondering look on her face after she heard their conversation.

"Ahhh, that's okay." said the brown-haired girl reassuringly to Yukiko. "It's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like " _My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!"_

The next second, all of them heard another announcement coming from the school's intercom.

 _"Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police Officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the Police Officers. Head directly home. I repeat…"_

"Incident!?" said an excited male student.

"What, something actually happened!?" said a concern female student.

"C'mon, let's go take a look!" said the brown-haired female student to her friend before they turned and left the classroom.

Soon after they left, Akemi put her school things back into her bag, stood up and as she's about to leave, the short brown-haired girl and Yukiko approach and stopped near her.

"Hey, are you going home by yourself?" asked the short brown-haired girl to Akemi.

"Yes, I am." replied Akemi with a nod of her head.

"Then why don't you come with us because we're going back too. Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?" said the brown-haired girl as she introduced herself to Akemi.

"Of course I know and nice to meet you, Chie Satonaka-san." said Akemi as she nodded to Chie again.

"Well, nice to meet you and you don't have to be so formal with me like my friend here!" said Chie before she looked at Yukiko. "This is Yukiko Amagi."

"Oh, nice to meet you… I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" greeted Yukiko politely and formally to Akemi.

"Oh no, it's fine with me so don't worry about it, Amagi-san." said Akemi.

"C'mon, you two, don't apologize to each other like that. You two make me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask her some stuff. Really, that's all." said Chie as she sweatdropped a little at them both.

"I see. Well then, shall we?" said Akemi to both Chie and Yukiko (who nodded to her) before the three of them turned and began to walked toward the door only to stopped when the same, pitiful guy who crashed into a pole this morning in front of Akemi approach and stopped in front of them.

"Uh, umm, Satonaka-san…? This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…" said the guy nervously to Chie (which caused a confused look to appear on her face) as he take something out of his bag and hold it out toward Chie while bowing down. "And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!"

" _Oh boy. Something tells me that this isn't gonna end well for him."_ thought Akemi concernly for the guy in her mind as she and Yukiko watched Chie take the thing from the guy, which turns out to be a DVD chinese kung-fu movie.

"Seeya, thanks!" said the guy before he turned and quickly walk away.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" snapped Chie as she run after him then kicked him right at the same spot that he crashed against the pole this morning (which make him yell out in surprise and pain and make both Akemi and Yukiko winced in shock and pity for him).

" _Ouch. Right at the same spot for the second time in one day. The poor guy."_ thought Akemi in pity for the guy in her mind while Chie opened the DVD package and widened her eyes in despair and shock at seeing the disc inside is completely cracked.

"What the…!? I can't believe this! It is completely cracked… my _"Trial of the Dragon_ "…!" wailed Chie before she glared at the guy.

"I think mine's cracked too… c-critical hit to the nads…" groaned the guy in a pained tone of voice as he jumped up and down while holding his bottom part with his hands again.

"A-are you all right?" asked Yukiko concernly to the guy.

"Oh, Yukiko-san… are you worried about me…?" said the guy.

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home and let's go, Akemi!" snapped Chie angrily at both Yukiko and Akemi as she closed and put the DVD package into her bag behind her before both she and Yukiko left the classroom while Akemi continue to glance in pity at the guy before she take a tube of medicine out of her bag and hold it out to the guy.

"Here, I hope that this will help you a little with the pain." said Akemi concernly to the guy (who glance in surprise then grateful at her).

"O-Oh, thank you." said the guy gratefully to Akemi as he take the tube of medicine from her before he watched her leave the classroom. " _She's nice and so unlike Chie Satonaka who always kicked me and leave me in pain."_ thought the guy about Akemi before he slowly left the classroom to head to the school's restroom to applied the medicine on his bottom part.


	5. Chapter 5

**A few minutes later, near the school gates…**

As Akemi, Chie and Yukiko (and the other Yasogami students) walked out of the school and toward the school's gate, a strange pale-skinned, lifeless black fish-like eyed guy wearing a different black uniform from another school appear, approach and stopped in front of Yukiko (who also stopped in glance in confusion at him, same goes for both Akemi and Chie).

"You're Yuki, right? Y-you want to go hang out somewhere?" asked the strange guy to Yukiko.

"What…? Wh-who are you?" said Yukiko in a more confused tone of voice to the strange guy while Chie continue to glance in silence at him and Akemi noticed two male students stopped to glance and began gossiping to each other about them.

"What's up with him? What school's he from?" said the onlooking male student to his friend standing beside him.

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move…" said the spectacled male student to the onlooking male student.

" _What do they mean by that? Are they saying that whoever this guy is like Amagi-san or something? Nah, that can't be."_ thought Akemi as she ponder about what the 2 male students just said about the strange guy then slowly shook her head.

"I'll bet you a cap of TaP that he gets knocked out." said the onlooking student.

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" said the spectacled student as he shake his head.

" _Ugh. How can they talk like that about Amagi-san when she's near and like she's an object or a conquest or others?"_ thought Akemi in slight disgust at the 2 male students while noticing the annoy look on Chie's face and the sad look on Yukiko's face.

"Um, s-so… are you coming or not?" asked the strange guy again to Yukiko.

"I-I'm not going…" replied Yukiko softly to the strange guy (which pissed him off).

"…Fine!" snapped the strange guy before he turned and run away.

"Wh-what did he want from me…?" said Yukiko in a more confused tone of voice to herself and to both Chie and Akemi.

"What did he want…? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date." said Chie.

"Huh? Really…?" said Yukiko in surprise at Chie before she glance at Akemi. "What about you, Kanzaki-san?" asked Yukiko.

"I think so too, Amagi-san." replied Akemi with a nod of her head at Yukiko.

"You really had no clue? Sheesh…" sighed Chie as she shake her head at Yukiko's obliviousness. "But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden." added Chie before she, Yukiko and Akemi heard the sound of squeaking, turned to look and saw that guy that Chie kicked earlier back in class appeared with his bycicle.

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel… you got me the same way last year." said the guy as he stopped next to Yukiko and glance at her with a feign hurt look on his face.

"I don't recall doing that." said Yukiko as she glance in confusion at the guy.

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime?" said the guy hopefully to Yukiko.

"…I'd rather not." said Yukiko as she shake her head at the guy.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up…" sighed the guy with a sad look on his face as being rejected by Yukiko. "Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much and also, thanks for giving me the tube of medicine, it really helps, new girl." said the guy thankfully to Akemi before he got on his bike and cycle away from the school.

"We're just curious, is all!" yell Chie as she scowled at the guy's back while raising and stomping her right foot a little.

"U-um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this…" said Yukiko apologetically to Akemi as she glance at her.

"It's alright." said Akemi reassuringly to Yukiko (which make her smiled a little) before they saw some more students approaching, stopping and staring at them.

"C'mon, let's go, you two. Everybody is staring…" said Chie uncomfortably to them both before she quickly walked away from the school and both Akemi and Yukiko follow behind her.

XXXX

 **A few minutes later…**

"Ah… so you came here because of your parents' job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious." said Chie as she and Yukiko glance and smiled at Akemi after she told them both on why she came to Inaba.

"Unfortunately not." said Akemi as she briefly shake her head.

"I see." said Chie before she glance at the large, water-filled field with dozens of planted grass then glance back at Akemi. "There really is nothing here, huh? That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show to people from outside. Though, there is something from Mt Yasogami… I think our dyed clothes of pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" explained Chie excitedly to Akemi.

"Is that so?" said Akemi as she glance in curious interest at Yukiko.

"Huh? It's… just an old inn." said Yukiko.

"No way, it's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure." said Chie as she glance back and forth between Yukiko and Akemi. "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. Their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going." added Chie to Akemi.

"…I don't think that's entirely true." said Yukiko as a troubled look appear on her face.

" _Hm, looks like she's not very keen at the idea of taking over her inn someday."_ thought Akemi as she saw the troubled look on Yukiko's face.

"So, indulge me with a question. If you were a guy, you'd think Yukiko's cute, huh?" asked Chie suddenly to Akemi.

"H-huh? Why would you ask me that?" said Akemi in surprise at Chie's question.

"Just indulge and answer my question already, Akemi." insists Chie.

"Uh, well… Yeah, I'd think she's cute if I were a guy, Satonaka-san." said Akemi as she briefly scratch her head a little.

"I knew it!" chuckled Chie happily to Akemi.

"Come on… don't start this again…" sighed Yukiko as the troubled look on her face deepen a little.

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" said Chie.

"C-come on, stop it. Y-you shouldn't believe that, okay?" stammer Yukiko nervously to Akemi as an embarrassed look appear on her face now. "It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend! Wait, no! What I meant to say was, I-I don't need a boyfriend! Geez… Chie!" added Yukiko as she scowled at Chie (who chuckle again at her reaction).

"Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you barely said a word!" said Chie slightly apologetically to Yukiko.

" _Then you should wait and give her some time to think about what she wants to talk about, Satonaka-san."_ thought Akemi dryly at Chie.

"Hey? What's that?" said Chie as she (and both Yukiko and Akemi) suddenly noticed a group of 6 people standing a few feet in front of them and she, Yukiko and Akemi exchange confused glances with each other before they walked forward to the group of 6 people to see what they're seeing, saw them staring at some policemen blocking and preventing them from entering the street and heard some of them talking about a dead body of a woman hanging upside-down on an antenna on the roof of a house before the body got discovered by a student who quickly called the police and firemen to take the body down, which shocked Akemi, Chie and Yukiko.

"Wait… what did she just say? A dead body!?" said Chie with a shock look on her face after she, Akemi and Yukiko heard what some of the people talk about.

" _That doesn't sound good. And I pity whoever it is that died and got put up there._ " thought Akemi with a worry and sad look on her face before she saw her uncle, who also saw her with a brief surprise look on his face before he walked past the policemen and the civilians toward her and stop in front of her.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" asked Dojima-san suspiciously to Akemi.

"Nothing. We're just passing by, uncle." replied Akemi.

"Huh… I should have figured that'd happen. That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here…" muttered Dojima-san with a scowl look on his face.

"…You know this guy?" asked Chie as she and Yukiko glance at Akemi (who nodded to them).

"I'm Detective Dojima, her guardian. Uh… well, how should I say this… I hope you two get along with her." said Dojima-san awkwardly to them.

"Don't worry, we will, Dojima-san." said Yukiko as she nodded to Dojima-san.

"But you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home." said Dojima-san firmly to Akemi, Chie and Yukiko (who nodded again to him) before he turned and as he's about to head back the way he came from, a pale-skinned, short slightly unkempt black-haired, black-eyed guy wearing a full dark blue suit with a white button-up shirt under it, a red necktie around his neck and brown shoes on his feet suddenly run past Dojima-san and the 3 girls, kneel down in front of a lamp post and began to vomit, which annoy Dojima-san and make the 3 girls widened their eyes in shock then disgust.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" snapped Dojima-san sternly to the guy named Adachi.

"I-I'm sorry… nngh…" said Adachi apologetically and weakly to Dojima-san (who sighed at him).

"Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" said Dojima-san to Adachi before he turned and walked away and Adachi quickly stood up and run past the 3 girls after him.

"Was this what that announcement was about…?" said Chie.

"What do they mean… it was hanging from the antenna…?" said Yukiko.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." said Akemi.

"Hey, Yukiko…? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" said Chie as she glance concernly at Yukiko.

"Good idea…" said Yukiko as she nodded in agreement with Chie before they glance at Akemi.

"Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbour, let's do our best!" said Chie.

"Sure, see you two tomorrow." said Akemi as she nodded to Chie before she watch both Chie and Yukiko walked away from her then she went back home as well.

XXXX

 **Several hours later, in the living room in the Dojima's house…**

After Akemi came home and greeted Nanako, they then had their dinner, washed the plates together before they sat back down in the living room and Nanako turned on the TV, which showed a news program about a dead woman body found hanging on an antenna on the roof of a house near Samegawa River in Inaba.

"I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight…" said Nanako sadly and worriedly to herself.

" _Nanako-chan…"_ thought Akemi as she glance sadly at Nanako before they glance back at the news program.

" _The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed…"_ said the male announcer from the TV.

"Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!" gasped Nanako with a more worry look on her face.

"…Are you worried about him?" asked Akemi.

"…Uh-uh. It's his job, so things like this happen." replied Nanako as she shook her head and look down at her hands.

" _The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state."_ said the male announcer. " _With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."_

"They found her on the roof? That's scary…" said Nanako worriedly again before the TV showed the Junes commercial, which surprise and perked her up before she began singing along with the Junes tune as it played again and also staring expectantly at Akemi (who indulged her by singing along with her).

"You really like the Junes tune song, huh, Nanako-chan?" asked Akemi after she's done indulging and singing along with Nanako.

"Yep. It's popular at my school too." replied Nanako as she nodded to Akemi before she sang the Junes over and over until she's tired then Akemi turned off the TV, bring and tucked Nanako into her futon, bade her good night before she went up to her room, change into her pajamas then fell asleep.


End file.
